A Jeweled Beginning
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: Jesse always lived a normal life withhis brother and adoptive parents, however when he gets a gift from a strange man his home is attacked. In the aftermath, Jesse decides to leave to learn about his present, unaware of the troubles ahead. Full Sum Inside
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything related to Yugioh GX.

* * *

**

**Summary: **Jesse is a young boy who lives with his brother Yohan, and adoptive mother, and father. When Jesse is working in the fields, he suddenly spots an old man who seems ill. Since his family is currently out, he brings the old man in. The old man then gives Jesse a strange Gem necklace as a sign of his thanks, before leaving. Later, Jesse's home is attacked by strange shadow creatures, and his necklace reacts, sending a strange beast to fight them. Now being apart of new path, Jesse sets out to find out exactly what is going on, unknowing of the friends and troubles he'll meet along the way.  
**Genres: **Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Horror, Suspense, Friendship, Drama, History, Mystery, Supernatural, Friendship  
**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Gore, Blood, Sexual Hints, Achohol Reference, Tabbaco Reference, OC's, Some OOCness  
**Rate: **T-M(Mainly for Violence, Language, and References)  
***Note:** Set at the same time as Rise of the Rebel

* * *

**A Jeweled Beginning**

**Prologue**

"Retreat!" a voice hollered. It was then, several men began to run back, as others still tried to fight off the current enemy. Men in black armor slashed at the opposing soldiers, most of them making contact with their swords. The call of retreat was shouted again, and this time noone wasted time running.

* * *

In an alleyway, a young boy about the age of three with dark teal hair, and orange eyes was running. His bare feet splashing in the puddles that had been left behind by the rain some few days ago. He was carrying a small bundle in his arms, one he constantly checked on, and felt relieved to see what ever was wrapped was safe.

However, it wasn't long before he heard distant marching, and stopped. His eyes scanned the area, looking for a place to hide, before he spotted a nearby crate. It wasn't the best, but what choice did he have. He quickly, but carefully due to the bundle, began to squeeze his way behind the crate, what surprised him though, was the small hole that was behind it. Even better was the fact the hole was in the wall.

The boy squeezed himself behind the wall, and waited. He heard approaching footsteps, and once they were close enough could hear the words they were speaking.

"Have you found any other soldiers?" One of them asked.

"Afraid not," the other answered, before saying,"We must hurry and report back to Viper, less we want to be punished." He heard their footsteps go past their hding place, and disappear. He waited for a while longer, before crawling out. He was thankful the bundle in his arms had stayed quiet. He didn't know what would've happened to them should they of been caught.

It was then the bundle began to whimper, close to crying.

"Shh,"He whispered desperately, yet calmly,"It'll be okay. Just stay quiet a little longer. I'll get us somewhere safe, alright?" The bundles whimpering began to die down at the other's words. The boy smiled.

"Hey you," the sudden voice startled the boy and he looked back,"Get over here!" The moment he spotted the soldiers in the black armor, he faced forward and ran.

"Halt!"

* * *

The boy ran with all his speed, he knew he was faster since the other men were wearing heavy armor. Plus the bundlein his arms gave him even more of an incentive to get away. He could hear the men shouting at him to stop. But he knew not to listen. It was because of them his home was invaded. It was because of them his brother's childhood was now ruined. It was because of them that his family was speperated and most likely dead.

"Quite running, kid!" one of the men shouted, but the boy just ran faster. It was then he felt a drop of water hit his forehead, and he looked up. Dark clouds were rolling in, and he knew he had to find shelter so the bundle in his arms wouldn't get sick.

It was then he spotted a nearby forest. He knew it was dangerous, but what choice did he have. He quickly turned, and dashed into the bushes.

Half-way through he could hear the men curse as their armor got stuck in the thicket of branches, and the boy smirked.

_'That's what you get for ruinning my brother's life!'_He thought, before going depper into the wood.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two exited the forest, covered in leaves and several scratches on the three year old.

The boy was panting hard, knowing he had come a long way. At least they were safe. However, the woods did nothing to shield them from the now light sprinkle that was coming down. He knew the rain would get heavier by the minute, but where to go? It was then he spotted a house in the distance and began to run towards it.

* * *

Inside, a woman in her mid-twenties with brown hair, and grey eyes, was sitting on her couch reading a book. It was then she heard a knock at her door. Not knowing who it could be, she shut her book and layed it on a nearby table, before walking towards the door.

When she opened it, she gasped to see a young boy in ragged clothes standing there. What surprised her even more was the byndle in his arms.

"You poor things,"she said, before hustling them in,"Please come in."

* * *

The boy soon found himself sitting on a warm bed as the woman began to search for a spare set of clothes for him.

"You dears shouldn't be out in this type of weather,"she said her English accent becoming more apparent,"What do you dears call yourselves anyway?"

"My name is Yohan,"he said, befoer gesturing to the bundle,"This is my little brother Jesse." The woman stopped and looked over, and the boy pulled the sheet away.

Staring at her was a baby that looked much like Yohan, except his hair was a lighter teal, and his eyes were a light green.

The baby stared at the woman, before smilling and clapping his little hands happily.

* * *

Well, this is the prologue for A Jeweled Beginning. Please excuse the lame title, I couldn't think of anything else. And remember that this is set at the same time Rise of the Rebel happens. NO FLAMES IF YOU DECIDE TO REVIEW!


	2. Here's Jesse

**I Do Not Own Yugioh GX.****

* * *

****A Jeweled Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**Here's Jesse**

_14 years later..._

"Jesse!"A female voice called out,"Hurry up, and come here! We just got a new bag of chicken feed we need to put into storage!"

"Coming!"Another voice called out. It was then a boy stepped out of the large brown stable he was just in, and began to run towards the small farm house.

This boy was 14 year old Jesse Anderson. Jesse was a rather well fit boy that had shaggy, teal hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and white boots. A white belt held his pants up, and also had a small dagger attached, as well as a pocket knife dangling from a chain.

Jesse slowed his running pace once he reached the steps to the back door. He then placed a wooden pail he'd been holding on a small bench, and onto the porch. He opened the door and poked his head inside the kitchen.

"Did you call Mrs. Hansen?" He asked, his southern accent apparent in the quiet room.

"Indeed I did, Jesse,"A woman said, looking at the boy.

This was Mrs. Hansen. She was a rather short woman with graying brown hair, and silver eyes. She was wearing a brown dress and a white apron, her black boots only showing slightly under the clothes..

"Here,"she said, handing Jesse a yellow bag, with a picture of a rooster on it,"Take this to the storage, and there also a bag of lubmer on the porch. I want you to take that to your brother, alright?"

"Yes'm,"Jesse andswered, smiling at his adopted mother.

Jesse didn't know much, but all he knew was that Mrs. Hansen had found him and his brother out on her porch in the rain. She had convinced her husband to let the boys stay, since they had nowhere else to go. She was a kind woman, but he could tell she had to be firm with her husband, Mr. Hansen.

It wasn't that Jesse didn't like Mr. Hansen, but it seemed the older man wasn't too fond of him or his brother.

When Jesse came to the porch, he picked up the bag of lumber, and began to walk towards the side of the house.

"Yohan,"He called,"I got some lumber for ya." He heard a chuckle and came face to face with his older brother, Yohan Anderson.

Yohan looked alot like him, except his hair was darker, his eyes were and orange, and he was taller. Plus he had a bit more muscle than his brother. He currently wore black pants, black boots, and, on Mrs. Hansen's insistence, a lavender sleeveless shirt. He also had black bands around his arms and wrists, a black belt holding his 'mini-swords'.

"Isn't that just great,"Yohan said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Unlike Jesse, Yohan didn't have any accent.

"I think this should be the last batch," Jesse said, chuckling at his brother's statements,"If it helps any." Yohan only smiled at his brother.

Despite Yohan having a 'sadist' and slightly 'perverted' personality, he turly did care for Jesse. Should anyone try to harm him, he often stood his ground near his little brother, though Jesse could take care of himself.

Jesse suddenly felt a chill rush up his spine, and he turned his head. Standing there watching the two was Mr. Hansen. He was a little shorter than Yohan, but taller than Jesse, and his eyes were green, but his hair was graying black. He wore no shirt, but black pants, and brown boots. He stood staring at Jesse, who could only stare back. When Yohan noticed, he looked the farmer straight in the eye, silently warning him to not come near Jesse.

Unlike his brother, Yohan disliked the farmer with a passion. He was always watching him, making sure he didn't say or do anything to harm Jesse. It seemed Mr. Hansen got Yohan's hint, and turned away back towards the door. Jesse let out a sigh. Something about him always did give him the creeps.

"If he ever bothers you,"Yohan said, getting the younger's attention,"let me know. He won't know what hit him."

Jesse sighed, before reassuring his brother he'd be fine, and he can take care of himself.

Jesse then picked up the sack of feed once his brother got back to chopping wood. He threw it over his shoulder and raced towarsd the small storage shed near the barn. Unaware of Mr. Hansen watching him from the window.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jesse to reach the storage. He opened the door and looked for the crate that held the feed. He walked past the boxes of crop seeds, tree seeds, extra lumber, fertilizer, and finally medicine.

_'There it is,'_Jesse thought. He walked over to the crate that had the rooster picture on it, and carefully set the bag inside the crate. Jesse smiled, then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

It was his chore list that read:

- Wake up brother

- Milk the cows

- Feed the barn animals

- Put Chicken Feed in storage

- Grab Strawberry, and Tomato seeds for planting

- Plow fields

- Plant Seeds

- Water Fields

He crossed off the first four things, and looked over what he had left. Happy he was almost done, he grabbed the seeds from the seed box, the hoe, and watering can, and rushed out the door.

* * *

Jesse stopped when he saw the greenery of the farm fields and sniffed in the fresh crop smell. He always loved working in the fields, like he loved working with the farm animals. It was his favorite pass time.

Jesse set down the tools, and picked up the hoe. He walked over to a bland spot that used to hold crops, and stuck the tool into the ground. He carefully plowed until the ground looked ready, and took the seeds and stuck them into the tiny holes, before covering them. He then took the watering can, and began to water the fields. He already knew that they weren't watered yet, so he always did it himself.

As soon as Jesse was done, he layed on his stomach and looked at the fields. Sometimes he felt as if he saw them growing before his very eyes. He layed his head on his arms, and soon the gentle breeze lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Like it so far. I couldn't think of a good Chapter title, so I just put that. Does this seem similar to anything in my other story?^_~

Please no flames should you review!


End file.
